Todo lo que conozco
by Cehache
Summary: Dino ha sido el maestro de Hibari en más de un sentido. Éste no puede evitar recordar algunas cosas, y arrepentirse de otras. AU en el que los TYE no han ido al futuro. Resubido.


AU en el que los TYE no han ido al futuro, right?

Revisado y resubido, tras un par de años.

**Parte Prima**

Hibari Kyouya buscaba venganza. Removía cielo y Tierra en busca de Byakuran. No le importaban sus motivos, ni las circunstancias, porque cuando se trataba de Dino era así, no sabía por qué hacía las cosas pero sabía que por él era capaz de hacerlas. Hacía trece días que había recibido la noticia, doce que la había confirmado y diez que había arrasado por completo el primer cuartel de los Gesso con el que se había topado. El tiempo justo que le había llevado coger el próximo avión para Italia.

* * *

><p>Él se encontraba en un pequeño despacho desde el cual gestionaba el poco papeleo del que se hacía cargo personalmente, cuando le alarmó la irrupción de Kusakabe en la estancia, sin llamar previamente y demasiado agitado.<p>

- ¡Kyou-san! Hay noticias terribles desde Italia. Debería venir a la sala de comunicaciones…

- ¿Tan terribles como para merecer que se me moleste y se me aparte de mi trabajo, Kusakabe?

La expresión de Kusakabe se iba tornando cada vez más grave conforme se acercaba a lo que realmente había venido a decir tras pasarse meditándolo un buen rato.

- Los Vongola han sido atacados.

- No nos concierne. No somos Vongola, ¿me equivoco?

- Señor, Sawada está muerto.

Hibari por fin levantó la vista de sus papeles.

- Eso sí es un contratiempo importante, Kusakabe, y no puedo decir que me alegre. ¿Qué se sabe del ataque?

- Es por parte de una nueva alianza liderada por Byakuran, jefe de la familia Gesso.

- ¿Y cuáles son sus intenciones?

- No lo sabemos, pero, Kyou-san, lo que he venido a decirle es…-tragó saliva con fuerza- que están atacando a todas las familias aliadas… incluidas las casas Longchamp y Cavallone, de los que no sabemos nada y con los que nos es imposible contactar desde hace horas.

En ese momento Tetsuya pudo ver cómo inconscientemente su jefe agarraba con fuerza el escritorio hasta que sus dedos se ponían amarillos, aunque su expresión continuase fingidamente impasible.

- Ponte en contacto con cualquier Cavallone, cualquier Vongola o cualquier Longchamp… si no encuentras a nadie, con cualquier contacto que tengamos en el país. Mafia, policía, quien sea, pero confírmame la situación, Kusakabe.

Tras veinte horas de espera agónica, la peor de las noticias se confirmó de parte de la persona más fiable de todas: un malherido Romario les informaba de la aniquilación de los tres jefes de la alianza, Tsuna, Naito y Dino.

* * *

><p>Esa noche volvió a hacer lo que no hacía desde que había sido un crío rechazado que no tenía nada más a lo que agarrarse. Del fondo de su armario rescató un gran abrigo verde con la capucha ribeteada por una línea de falso pelo, se envolvió en él y sumido en una corriente de lágrimas silenciosas consiguió al cabo de unas horas conciliar el sueño. Esas lágrimas hablaban de lo que nunca pensó que sentiría: una completa, total y agónica desesperación.<p>

El hecho de que el abrigo sorprendentemente todavía oliese a él, lo hacía aún más doloroso.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte Seconda.<strong>

- ¡Hey, Kyouya! He pensado que debería pasar a despedirme antes de volver a Italia.

El conflicto por los anillos Vongola contra los miembros del clan Varia hacía un par de días que había terminado, y con todos sanos y salvos y la vida con una más o menos recuperada tranquilidad, también era su momento para volver a casa. Y no es que le apeteciese mucho realmente, pero era obligado pasar por la azotea del Namimori (donde sabía que lo encontraría), para despedirse del que había sido su primer alumno.

- Me da igual, Cavallone. Has interrumpido mi siesta. Prepárate para morir a base de mordiscos.

Mentiría si dijese que no se esperaba algo así. Esbozó una sonrisa (de las cegadoras, de las suyas), sacó su arma y comenzó a deshacerse de su abrigo.

- ¿Una última pelea? Por supuesto, pero porque sea la última no creas que me voy a dejar vencer…

Sí, claro que se lo esperaba. Ni una sola vez en todo ese tiempo había sido Kyouya capaz de vencerle, y a Kyouya le repateaba que fuese "_precisamente __él_" el único contra el que no pudiese, en una pelea justa ni por mucho que lo intentase.

Sin cruzar una palabra más, Hibari se lanzó hacia él, de una forma más impulsiva y menos calculada que de costumbre, y quizás por ello casi le gana. _Casi_. Lo que no podía más que irritarle hasta el siguiente nivel, y es que tras un buen rato de ir y venir, de ataques y defensas, había tirado a Dino al suelo quedándose sentado sobre su estómago. Hubiese podido asestarle el golpe de la victoria si no fuese porque en media milésima de segundo el látigo estrangulaba sus brazos tras su espalda, inmovilizándolo. Los dos sudaban y estaban ya casi sin aliento.

- ¡Jajajaja! Bien, Kyouya, bien… es la primera vez que consigues tumbarme.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Suéltame!

- Si sigues así quizás dentro de veinte años puedas llegar a vencerme. Jajajaja…

- ¡Que te calles! ¡No te rías!

Dino no paraba de reír satisfecho con los avances de su alumno, hasta que Kyouya se agachó para cerrar sus labios con los suyos. ESO sí fue impulsivo e inesperado. Y extrañamente agradable. Y excitante. Y podía notar cómo la erección que se empezaba a formar empezaba también a llenarle los pantalones, y a sentir cómo la de Kyouya rozaba contra su abdomen. Sin pensarlo enredó los dedos de una mano en el pelo del japonés y rodeó su delgado cuerpo con el otro brazo, y con un poco calculado movimiento invirtió sus posiciones, situado sobre un Hibari que todavía maniatado quedaba a su merced, aunque no parecía molestarle y tampoco se quejaba. Dino realizó un movimiento fuerte y lento de fricción con sus caderas contra las del otro, y sucedió entonces. Sucedió algo que le excitó tanto como le echó para atrás. Directamente de la garganta del alumno se abrió paso un gemido intenso, muy breve, y lo peor… terriblemente infantil, que se perdió en la boca del maestro. Y es que era así, _Kyouya_ era un estudiante de secundaria con dieciséis años recién cumplidos. Nadie mejor que él sabía lo muy niñato que aún era y todas las cosas que le faltaban por saber.

Con los ecos de todo ello resonando en sus tímpanos se apartó de él y liberó sus brazos de la cálida piel del látigo.

- Esto… no se repetirá más.

Hibari le miraba escondiéndose a medias tras el flequillo, los dos sentados aún en el suelo.

- ¿Tanto asco te ha dado?

- No, Kyouya, es obvio que no me ha dado asco…

Ese comentario había sonado con absoluta sorna, haciendo referencia al bulto que había en sus pantalones y cuya existencia debía ser bastante evidente para los dos.

- ¿Es porque soy un hombre?

- Kyouya, es precisamente porque NO eres un hombre aún… eres un niño. ¿Puedes entender mi situación?

Hibari se levantó y se sacudió la ropa, alejándose hacia la puerta y le habló antes de cruzarla para desaparecer y no volver a verle hasta pasados unos meses.

- Si no te gusto, no te gusto, pero no me des excusas de mierda... ni mucho menos me pidas que las entienda.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente subió a la azotea, su santuario privado, y cerca de la puerta divisó un bulto que se llevaría consigo a casa esa tarde: un grueso abrigo verde.<p>

* * *

><p>Los intentos de Hibari no cesaron ahí de todas formas. El mismo Kyouya no sabía qué demonios se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero sí sabía lo que quería. Al principio, la primera vez que tumbó a Dino en la azotea, ni siquiera se había planteado qué era lo que realmente podía haber pasado. Es decir, ambos eran hombres, eso ya se había encargado el italiano de remarcarlo, y aunque supiera cómo debían ir las cosas con una chica, a la hora del sexo en este tipo de relación había algo que no cuadraba. Pero en aquel momento lo único que había querido era besar y tocar, y sobre todo, vitalmente, que Dino no se fuera.<p>

Sus siguientes avances habían incluido roces fortuitos no tan fortuitos e incluso un intento de incursión en su cama. El jefe Cavallone sentía que iba a perder el control en algún momento, pero no podía permitirlo. Sentía como si al dejarse llevar abusase del pequeño, como si de algún modo fuese injusto. Kyouya era su alumno y un crío que no sabía dónde se metía y no solía pensar mucho las cosas.

Hibari, mientras tanto, vivía alimentándose del recuerdo de los pocos besos que podía arrancarle antes de que Dino se separase de él y comenzase a explicarle las mil razones por las que _esto__no__está__bien_.

Pasó un año y llegó mayo y sus encuentros volvieron a ser normales. Hibari ya no le buscaba, y aunque le entristecía en cierto modo, sabía que era lo mejor para él. Para Kyouya. Porque lo mejor para sí mismo sería arrancarle la ropa al prefecto, aliviar todo ese año de tensión acumulada y atarlo al cabecero de la cama para que no se pudiese ir nunca.

Volvieron a verse unas cuantas veces ese siguiente año y su indiferencia le comía por dentro: Dino se estaba enamorando.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte Terza.<strong>

Dino, a sus veinticuatro, conservaba un único vicio de sus días de "chico malo que pasa de todo". Por las noches mandaba al servicio que se retirase, y en su enorme salón, con las luces apagadas y totalmente solo disfrutaba de un cigarrillo. Un jefe mafioso como él debería fumar puros importados, mientras sujetaba una copa de whisky sentado en un gran sillón. Sin embargo, se sentaba en el suelo a fumarse un cigarrillo de los más baratos mientras se bebía una Coca-Cola. Cuando uno es tan importante y es observado permanentemente por decenas de pares de ojos, caprichos tan absurdos como esos son como el mayor de los placeres.

Debía ser sobre medianoche. Martes… o miércoles, o puede que jueves. Las últimas semanas estaban siendo frenéticas, y no sabría decir muy bien si estaban en abril o en Mayo.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, cosa que le fastidió terriblemente por arruinar su momento de espacio personal diario. Aún así apagó el cigarrillo del que no quedaban más de dos o tres caladas, decidiendo que tampoco era para tanto. Con la lata en la mano y andando descalzo se dirigió perezosamente hacia la puerta, que empezaba a ser golpeada desde fuera.

Observó a través de la cenefa de cristal que rodeaba la puerta, y encontró a la última persona que esperaba encontrar.

* * *

><p>Tuvo que mirar dos veces para poder creerse que era Hibari el que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.<p>

- ¿Señor…?- Una de las muchachas del servicio se había levantado ante la posibilidad de un visitante a tal hora de la noche.

- Es mi alumno. Vuelve a dormir, pero asegúrate antes de que no nos molestan, por favor. Buenas noches.

La muchacha se marchó y él se decidió a abrir la puerta. Hibari levantó la vista del suelo. Dino no dijo nada.

- ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o qué?

Dino se apartó de la puerta y Kyouya se abrió paso hasta el salón. El italiano le siguió sin saber por dónde empezar a preguntar.

- ¿Te has cortado el pelo? ¿Y el uniforme del colegio? ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

Salieron todas de una, sin querer y no precisamente por orden de importancia.

- Me lo he cortado. Ya me he graduado, no lo llevaré más. Y hoy es cinco de mayo.

Dino se quedó bastante perplejo y sólo contestó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

- Creía que sería cuatro…

Mentira. Si le hubiese dicho que era veinte de abril lo hubiese creído igual. No sabía sacar tema de conversación.

- Técnicamente no. Son las doce y tres minutos.

Entonces se deshizo de su chaqueta con un movimiento rápido. Vestía de un modo tan inusual como común sería si se tratase de cualquier otra persona, y eso le gustaba. De un empujón Kyouya le hizo sentarse en un pequeño sillón de piel. Él se le sentó encima, cara a cara, con las rodillas una a cada lado. Agarró su cara con ambas manos para darle un profundo beso y la lata de Coca-Cola salió rodando. Dino tenía los ojos muy abiertos e intentaba, una vez más, con todas sus fuerzas, darle una negativa y evitar que aquello siguiese adelante. Pero aunque Kyouya solía sorprenderle en sus asaltos, esta vez se había llevado la palma. Había cambiado el escenario y… ¿había cambiado él?

Y sin querer los ojos se le entornaban solos, sus manos se iban a sujetarle las caderas y enroscaba sus lenguas tan viciosamente como el otro.

Era demasiado complicado, todo. Se separó con un movimiento brusco y un ejercicio imposible de fuerza de voluntad.

- Kyouya, ya hemos hablado de esto…

- Lo has hablado tú. Yo nunca he dicho nada. Cinco de mayo, mi cumpleaños, dieciocho. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- No, no es eso, Kyouya… es que no está bien… y esto es demasiado imprevisto…

- Deja de sentir como si estuvieses hablando con un niño pequeño. Tienes miedo, eres un cobarde, no eres capaz de enfrentarte a esto y te inventas excusas… me tienes harto.

Kyouya se lanzó a besarle una vez más rozando su piel y su ropa levemente en el trayecto que hacían sus manos desde su nuca hasta su cintura para adentrarse bajo su camiseta.

Y, efectivamente, Dino acabó perdiendo el control.

* * *

><p>Dino tenía miedo de esa nueva primera vez. Sabía que a Kyouya le dolería, y sinceramente, casi se alegraba en el fondo. Estaba enfadado. Consigo mismo, pero sobre todo con él. Porque si Kyouya nunca se le hubiese tirado encima, él ni se habría planteado tener algo con otro tío y todo hubiese sido más fácil. Pero claro que tampoco habría sentido esos escalofríos cuando la lengua del japonés hacía el recorrido desde su boca, trazando todo su torso y terminando más abajo. No hubiese sentido la enorme presión que Kyouya ejercía a su alrededor al entrar y salir de él, con piedad al principio, con violencia más adelante propiciada por el enfado que iba y venía. No hubiese oído las súplicas por <em>más<em>, y _más __fuerte_, y _más __rápido_, que casi le hacen enloquecer, y lo que más le gustaba, los gemidos. Gemidos que ya no provenían de una voz aguda y tímida, sino que eran liberados sin escrúpulos, con una voz cada vez más grave.

No hubiese descubierto que descubrir cosas nuevas en el cuerpo de su amante era lo que más le gustaba.

Se habría perdido noches enteras sin dormir, en las que a veces Kyouya acababa gritando que _para,__por__favor_, porque Dino no parecía obtener nunca suficiente de él, y noches en las que a veces Dino, físicamente acabado, se dejaba hacer una y otra vez por un Hibari que no parecía terminar de disfrutar una penetración tras otra sentado sobre el capo y llevando las riendas. Y un placer tan intenso que rozaba peligrosamente la línea con el dolor.

No hubiese sentido los espasmos recorrer su cuerpo haciéndolo encogerse de una forma deliciosa, ni lo hubiese visto correrse. Esa expresión en las perfectamente tradicionales facciones del japonés podía ser suficiente para precipitarlo a él mismo al orgasmo.

Y es que pocas cosas había más apetecibles que un Kyouya tirado en la cama, desnudo bajo las sábanas. Las primeras veces, a Dino le era imposible conciliar el sueño y pasaba toda la noche admirándolo. Y de vez en cuando su pervertida mente experimentaba, y deslizaba su mano bajo las sábanas y comenzaba a provocarle, a rozarle, y finalmente a masturbarle en toda regla, y Hibari entre el sueño y la vigilia, haciendo ruiditos con la garganta, liberando gruñidos como un pequeño animal en celo y moviéndose en sueños, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Cuando abría los ojos y veía a Dino, sonreía sin darse cuenta, y realmente ese era el principal motivo porque el que Dino lo hacía.

Sí, si Kyouya no hubiese sido tan persistente, hubiese perdido muchas cosas que acabaron dando sentido a su vida. Nunca le habría dicho que lo amaba, y nunca habría amado a nadie así. Nunca a nadie que no fuese él, y con el paso de los años lo tenía cada vez más claro.

Nunca oyó de Kyouya palabras de amor, salvo alguna línea que podría escapársele en mitad del frenesí del sexo ("_tenía __tantas __ganas __de __verte_"), pero era suficiente con que contestase a las preguntas que él podía formularle. Y porque desde el principio había sabido que Kyouya era así, y no iba a pedirle más de lo que podía dar.

* * *

><p><em>- ¿Me juras que nadie más te tocará?<em>

_- Sí._

_- ¿Juras que sólo me tocarás a mí?_

_- Sí._

_- ¿Juras que sólo me amarás a mí?_

_- Lo juro._

* * *

><p>Dino era feliz. Plenamente. Amaba tanto que a veces resultaba irreal y muchas veces temía perderlo. Pero entonces llegaba un reencuentro con él, en un viaje a Japón o en una visita a Italia, y Kyouya le abrazaba y aspiraba su perfume contra su cuello y suspiraba, y entonces sabía que era de verdad, y que el tiempo y la distancia nunca podrían acabar con ello.<p>

Hibari era feliz. Plenamente. Por su apariencia nadie lo hubiese dicho, obviamente. Pero cuando estaba con Dino se le olvidaba todo, y cuando hacían el amor, se sentía renacer.

Ocho años de felicidad y dolor, porque siempre una cosa conlleva la otra.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte Quarta.<strong>

- Kyou-san… sabemos dónde está Byakuran. Romario nos ha informado de que está en su mansión de Bologna, van a cargar hacia allí mañana mismo. Aparentemente el hijo de puta ya ni siquiera se molesta en esconder su paradero. Sin embargo, acabo de recibir una transmisión de Mukuro-san, que nos ha dado su posición en su castillo de Firenze, pero puede estar desde intervenida hasta con deficiencias en la codificación del código Vongola usado. Recuerde que no hemos tenido noticias suyas desde que comenzó la operación.

- Da igual, Kusakabe. Si no está en un sitio, está en el otro. No me importa tener que ir de ciudad en ciudad hasta el fin del mundo, porque cuando lo encuentre créeme que habrá merecido la pena…

Hibari hablaba con una serenidad y una certitud que el vice-prefecto no sabía si le daban confianza o le asustaban. Él era de los pocos que, dentro de la aparente pasividad natural con la que Hibari siempre había actuado, podía notar que su jefe estaba cambiando, y algo muy oscuro se apoderaba a veces de él. Comprendía perfectamente que era la venganza, y también comprendía que era algo de lo que convenía no intentar disuadirle.

_Gracias, Mukuro. ¿O debería decir Leo? Nos veremos muy pronto, y tu "jefe" deseará no haber nacido._

_Descuida, ya me la devolverás, Hibari._

* * *

><p>Hibari entró en la sala en donde Byakuran se recluía con la sola compañía de Leonardo Lippi, que ya se había revelado como Mukuro Rokudo. Ése había sido su error, no haberse dado cuenta de que tenía al topo en casa.<p>

En cierto momento le había parecido ver que el peliblanco se llevaba la mano al bolsillo, del cuál era más que probable que fuese a sacar su caja. Si eso ocurría, estaban perdidos, de modo que materializó su tridente y le cortó todos los dedos de esa mano, tranquilo y sabiendo que Hibari-san estaba de camino.

Éste, nada más llegar, agarró a Byakuran de la mano de la que fluía sangre sin parar, y retorciéndole ese brazo tras la espalda estrelló su cara contra el suelo, mirando con ansias ese rostro pero dirigiendo sus palabras a Mukuro.

- ¿Te ha hecho algo a ti?

- No. Pero sé lo que iba a hacer ahí fuera. Cualquier cosa que le hagas estará bien, créeme.

- Te arriesgaste mucho dándome vuestra posición. Por ello te doy las gracias y estoy en deuda contigo, pero nuestra relación no cambia. No soy tu amigo.

- Tampoco lo esperaba y tampoco lo deseo. Sólo te voy a pedir una cosa… acaba con él, y que no lo disfrute. Esto me ha venido tan bien como a ti, si hubiésemos seguido el curso de la misión, los Vongola no nos hubiesen dejado acabar con él como se merece. Ahora tú tienes tu venganza y yo la tranquilidad de que esto no volverá a repetirse. Ni te imaginas las atrocidades que se llevan a cabo en los subterráneos de este sitio…

Se acercó hacia él, que aún sujetaba a Byakuran contra el suelo, y metió algo en el bolsillo de su americana.

- Quédate esto, lo necesitarás. Y quítate la chaqueta, cuando salgamos de aquí tendremos que cruzar la ciudad.

- ¿Habéis terminado ya?

Hibari volvió su mirada hacia Byakuran, que sonreía como siempre.

- Claro. Enseguida estoy contigo.

* * *

><p>Mukuro ya había dejado la habitación y esperaba fuera a que su compañero terminase lo que había venido a hacer.<p>

- No te molestes en intentar utilizar tus poderes. Mukuro todavía está fuera, la barrera sigue intacta. Ya estás muerto, Gesso.

Dentro, Hibari había soltado a Byakuran, no sin antes haberle propinado una batería de patadas y golpes cargados de rabia más que contenida por todo el cuerpo, ensañándose especialmente con el torso y la cabeza, para evitar que hiciese el más mínimo intento por levantarse.

Comenzó a desprenderse de su chaqueta y a enfundarse lentamente los guantes que le había dejado Mukuro, y con parsimonia comenzó a hablarle sin mirarle a la cara.

- Dime, Byakuran, ¿hay alguien a quien ames?

La pregunta sonaba tan absurda que Byakuran se echó a reír con carcajadas genuinas, liberando partículas de sangre y provocando en Hibari otra sonrisa aterradoramente cálida como respuesta.

- Claro, Kyou-chan. Todo el mundo ama a alguien, ¿verdad? Hasta tú. Hasta yo.

A Byakuran le divertía. Ninguna pregunta podía haberle sorprendido más que aquella. Era interesante pensar adónde iba a ir a parar por aquel camino. ¿Buscaba venganza por el asesinato de su jefe, el décimo Vongola?

- ¿Te importaría decirme su nombre, Byakuran?

Hibari estaba de espaldas a él, y disponía sobre el enorme escritorio de cerezo algo que desde su posición en el suelo no podía ver, pero que no le daba buenas vibraciones. El japonés se acuclilló junto al cuerpo maltratado y apretó un poco en una de las costillas rotas.

- Tssss. Creo que a estas alturas lo sabes bien, Kyou – chan.

Más presión y gritos contenidos.

- Entonces no te importará confirmar mis sospechas, ¿cierto?

Byakuran volvió a reír. Hibari le agarró por el cuello y le levantó, tirándolo sobre un pequeño sillón que había en la estancia. Con una de sus tonfas, le asestó un golpe que produjo un ruido horrible contra su tibia.

- No queremos que intentes echar a andar… o a correr, y complicarlo todo. Sigamos con nuestra conversación.

Hibari se remangó cuidadosa y lentamente las mangas por encima del codo. Tenía en cuenta las palabras de Mukuro sobre tener que cuidar su apariencia para poder cruzar la ciudad en su huída… aunque si las cosas iban como él quería, el remangarse no iba a parar el caos de sangre que pretendía llevar a cabo.

Mientras, Byakuran en un segundo plano pensaba en lo poco probable del japonés vengando a Sawada. De buena tinta sabía que no estaban, y nunca habían estado, en buenos términos precisamente. Buscó conexiones entre Hibari y alguien a quien él pudiese haber herido…

- No me importa contártelo. Esa ratita traidora vuestra, Shou – chan. ¿Qué os hace pensar que no os va a traicionar como me traicionó a mí? Deberíais devolverlo a este lugar... piénsalo... podemos llegar a un acuerdo, estoy seguro. Sé que investigas por el mundo y dedicas tu vida a esas cajas... no sabes la cantidad de información que puedo darte. Kyou –chan, olvidas que yo también he perdido a alguien en esta batalla...

Hibari notó cómo le subía la presión sanguínea, y podía prácticamente sentir el sudor evaporarse de su frente. Hablaba con un tono de voz totalmente monótono, sin un tinte de emoción en ella y como si no estuviese haciendo mucho caso de sus propias palabras.

- ¿Has... perdido? No pongas nuestras circunstancias al mismo nivel.

Una bofetada asestada en el ya maltrecho rostro con el dorso de la mano hizo de pausa y que se mordiese el labio sin querer.

De repente, como acompañando a ese golpe, resonó en los tímpanos del Gesso un claro pensamiento. _Dino __Cavallone__… __pues __claro_. Y qué bien le había venido esto para introducir el nombre de Irie en la conversación… sólo tenía que provocarle ahora un poquito más y Hibari acabaría el trabajo por él… acabar con la vida de lo que más amaba, y por tanto, lo que más odiaba. Porque Byakuran nunca había podido dibujar la línea entre las dos cosas.

- Byakuran, no intentes tus patéticas negociaciones conmigo. Te lo explico: vas a morir. Tu muerte no va a ser lenta. No va a ser indolora. No reces por perder el conocimiento porque vas a verlo y sentirlo todo hasta tu último aliento... y aún así no será ni la mitad del dolor que quisiera que sintieras. Lo único que me da lástima es no poder sacarle los ojos al pequeño Irie delante de ti. Pero su tiempo llegará, y la muerte que te voy a dar a ti no podrá ser comparada al amasijo de vísceras al que voy a dejar reducido su cuerpo.

Y el maldito hijo de puta de Byakuran no pudo aguantar la sonrisa. Sí, por una milésima de segundo había sonreído. _No __puedo __creerlo, __Shou-chan, __nos __vamos __a __ver __en __el __Infierno_. Pero querido Byakuran, Hibari se había dado cuenta.

- Voy a matar a todos los miembros de tu familia. Desde el servicio de tu casa de campo en Scandiano hasta el último de tus generales.

Hibari hablaba pausadamente, modulando el tono de voz, arrastrando las palabras, como ausente. Más como si pensase en voz alta que como si de verdad quisiera que supiese todo aquello, lo que sólo lo hacía más tétrico.

- Después mataré a cualquiera que haya tenido relación contigo. Antiguos amantes, amigos... compañeros de clase, vecinos... No quedará nadie que te recuerde y tu nombre se apagará en la historia.

- Kyou-chan... te equivocas si crees que he hecho todo esto para ser recordado, tanto como te equivocas si crees que me importa que mates a media Italia. Yo de verdad creía en ese sueño.

- Eres un demente. A los dementes no se les escucha.

- ¿Demente? Pero Kyou-chan, tú eres el que está arrodillado junto al asesino de _la__persona__a__la__que__amabas_ y rodeado por un charco de sangre... no es lo que hace alguien que esté muy cuerdo, ¿no es cierto?

Y agregó otra de esas sonrisas desquiciantes. La referencia a Dino, aún sin haber pronunciado su nombre, casi le hace estrangularlo directamente. Pero tenía que evitar la urgencia. Cuántas noches en blanco había pasado en las que la única forma de apartar a Dino de su mente era deleitarse pensando en las atrocidades que le haría a Byakuran cuando llegase la hora…

Byakuran sabía que Kyouya Hibari no estaba haciendo esto por simple lealtad. Lo que estaba haciendo no correspondía a la ira de quien ha perdido a un jefe, a un familiar, o a un amigo. Era la desesperación de quien ha perdido a quien _amaba_. Quizás a la única persona que amaba. Quizás la única a la que podría amar jamás. Tres días después de haber asesinado a Vongola X y a algunos otros jefes de familias de la alianza (Dino Cavallone entre ellos), Byakuran supo que Hibari vendría directamente hacia él. Ese día el japonés había cogido un avión hasta Italia para acabar con sus propias manos con uno de los pocos cuarteles de existencia _pública_ que quedaban de la familia Millefiore, incluyendo por supuesto a todos los que estaban dentro. Y ahora, meses después, no había parado hasta encontrarle.

- Deberías aprovechar tus últimos momentos de vida en algo más útil que en hablar. Piensa en cuánto te va a odiar _tu__Irie_ mientras se deshace su vida entre gritos.

- Pensaré mejor en cómo se desangró _tu __Dino_ cuando lo acribillamos a balazos, o lo que sentí al apretar el gatillo y dar el tiro de gracia... prefiero pensar en cosas felices, Vongola.

Byakuran quería sin duda provocarle, sin saber exactamente qué pretendía sacar de ello.

- ¿Vongola?

Entonces se abalanzó sobre él, agarró su cabeza y con las yemas de ambos pulgares empezó a presionar sobre las cuencas de sus ojos, haciéndole liberar un grito sincero.

- Kyou-chan, escucha…

- Yo soy Hibari Kyouya. No soy un Vongola. La única persona a la que debo lealtad, y siento hacerte ver lo equivocado que estás, es a mi maestro.

Y Byakuran lo vio claro entonces. Realmente iba a morir de una forma horrenda, y ahora lo sabía.

- Así que, si soy algo, y si debo lealtad a alguien, es al décimo jefe de la casa Cavallone, y a nadie más.

Dios, cuantísimo se merecía sufrir. Recordó lo que había dicho momentos antes, esa fugaz sonrisa al mencionar que asesinaría a Irie. El cabrón quería que acabara con él. Quería llevárselo consigo, para que no pudiese seguir odiándolo, aunque eso significara su muerte. Byakuran era posesivo, y si algo no era suyo, mejor que no fuese de nadie. Hibari no tenía nada en contra de Irie, realmente lo único que deseaba era el sufrimiento del líder de Millefiore, y supo ver a través de aquello para saber en qué herida hurgar.

- He recapacitado, Byakuran. Necesitaré a alguien para suplir _su_ ausencia. La vulnerabilidad y el sentimiento de culpa del pequeño Shou-chan me harán fácil persuadirlo, ¿tú qué crees? ¿Es fácil?

Los ojos de Byakuran parecían salirse de sus cuencas cuando le oyó decir eso. La parte final del plan, el único consuelo que quedaba se esfumaba. Era el momento para perder los nervios, que escurrían notablemente como escurrían todas esas líneas sanguinolentas por su piel y hasta la alfombra.

- No estás hablando en serio…

- Y, ¿sabes qué? Cuando _lo_ estemos haciendo, yo estaré pensando en Dino, pero Irie no estará pensando en ti…

_No… no puede ser… está mintiendo… Shou-chan sólo pensará en mí hasta el día en que muera, que será muy pronto… y vendrá conmigo, allá donde esté…_

- Es mentira… no lo harías… tú no lo harías…

- Claro… porque soy un hombre recto… como tampoco torturaría a nadie hasta la muerte, ¿no?

Lo que siguió, fue un desfile de sonidos metálicos golpeando contra huesos, rajando piel y desgarrando músculos, y un no parar de gritos, de maldiciones…

Mukuro, que aún seguía fuera y estaba escuchándolo todo decidió, llegado un punto, taparse los oídos.

* * *

><p>Hibari asestó el último golpe, pegando su boca a su oído y gritando su nombre para que resonara en su cabeza más allá de la muerte.<p>

- ¡DINO CAVALLONE!

Y dejó libre un suspiro de tranquilidad y paz. Aquel golpe que ni siquiera había sido el de gracia, pues Byakuran llevaba tiempo muerto sin él haberse dado cuenta, cegado por la locura transitoria y apartando a cuchilladas la memoria del hombre al que amó. Cada chillido del Gesso le hacía plantearse si Dino había gritado alguna vez así, mientras era acribillado por las balas, si su muerte había sido rápida, o se había desangrado en la agonía.

Cuando terminó, el cuerpo estaba de nuevo en el suelo… y en las paredes, y en el techo. Sin que le temblara el pulso ni la voz, se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba cubierto de sangre, y pasó junto a Mukuro con los ojos entornados y sin detenerse un instante.

- Vámonos.

El italiano sintió curiosidad y necesidad de comprobar por sí mismo el final del monstruo, de modo que se adentró en la habitación. Estuvo a punto de vomitar sobre la carísima y ahora también carmesí alfombra al ver el cuerpo brutalmente desmembrado del mafioso. Aguantando las venideras arcadas y apartando la mirada todo lo posible, empuñó su tridente y lo dejó caer sobre el cuerpo, partiendo lo que quedaba de él en dos a la altura del cuello. El ilusionista había visto el horror… había visto en aquellas mismas instalaciones a mayores y niños siendo utilizados para la experimentación… como a él le había ocurrido un día, pero más importante, como le había ocurrido a Ken y Chikusa, y a todos aquellos de los que no habían tenido constancia.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte Quinta.<strong>

"_And __I __can__'__t __stand __the __pain,_

_and __I __can__'__t __make __it __go __away_".

Hibari oyó que Dino había vuelto a casa, de modo que se apresuró a coger un vuelo nacional que lo llevaría a la ciudad natal de su maestro, donde se encontraba la mansión familiar.

Cuando llamó a la puerta de la casa Cavallone, una de las muchachas del servicio, que ya le conocía por las incontables noches que había pasado allí, le comunicó dónde podría encontrarle.

Cruzó pasillos y salones, y salió al vasto jardín en el que él descansaba tras tanta extenuante batalla.

Ahí estaba. Las rodillas comenzaron a temblarle y creía que se desplomaría. Su último encuentro no había sido agradable. Dino se había enfadado realmente con él, y después había pasado mucho tiempo rechazando sus llamadas y sabía que era culpa suya que ya no le hablase. No eran suficientes las noches en las que se había arrepentido de ello cuando se había enterado de su muerte. Una simple discusión días antes, a la que había puesto final con palabras hirientes y que pensó que _ya __se __arreglaría_. Que sus últimas palabras fuesen de odio era algo terrible. Después de acabar con Byakuran, algo de culpa seguía ahí y había venido a ponerle remedio.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que vine aquí? Cómo era…

Hibari miró hacia el cielo, escondiendo una sonrisa triste.

- Menos mal que conseguiste domarme, si no, estaría todavía probablemente en el consejo estudiantil defendiendo el Namimori con mi vida.

Volvió la vista al frente con un suspiro.

- ¿Sabes, Dino? Nunca creí que echaría de menos nuestras conversaciones… no sabes lo que me cansa hablar yo solo y que no me contestes. Vale, supongo que es culpa mía…

Se aflojó un poco el nudo de la corbata porque francamente, sentía que sus cuerdas vocales se tensaban cada vez más y parecía que acabarían partiéndose.

- Me he cargado a Byakuran, lo encontré en su propiedad de Firenze, ya no tenemos por qué preocuparnos. Cuando oí que te había disparado, supe que mi vida no estaría completa hasta que diese con él. Qué pérdida de tiempo, Cavallone, tenemos que mejorar nuestras comunicaciones… me alegro de que hayas podido volver a tu casa. Aquí están todos tus recuerdos. Los buenos, por lo menos.

El silencio sólo se veía roto por una brisa que removía las hojas del gran sauce que se elevaba sobre ellos y arrancaba algunos pétalos de la infinidad de flores que les rodeaban.

- Me he estado preguntando cosas en todo este tiempo. Pensé que si venía aquí con ellas, encontraría la respuesta. Pero ahora no lo tengo tan seguro. Maldita sea Dino, si sólo me dijeras dos palabras… algo para seguir… algo a lo que agarrarme…

Se quitó la chaqueta del traje definitivamente y se sentó sobre la hierba, que era fina y nueva y fresca, y ya iba necesitando un corte.

- No voy a llorar, porque te juré una vez que no me verías llorar y pienso mantenerlo en pie. Sin embargo, he venido a decirte adiós, y no va a ser fácil. Tengo un pequeño discursito que dar, así que escúchame bien porque no voy a repetirlo.

Hibari no sabía realmente hacia dónde mirar. Su camisa púrpura no era capaz de parar esas rachas de viento que añadían más escalofríos a los que ya estaban rondándole el cuerpo de arriba abajo, y que hacían que se le metiese el pelo en los ojos. Sabía lo que quería decir, pero lo que no quería era tener que decirlo. De hecho nunca lo hubiese dicho, pero la ocasión lo requería y hasta un imbécil socialmente retrasado como él podía apreciarlo. Había seguido a Byakuran hasta el fin de los infiernos por él… decirle todo esto era un esfuerzo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

- Te he querido. No sé si mucho o poco porque nunca he querido a nadie más. Todo lo que sé, me lo has enseñado tú. Todo lo que conozco, lo he descubierto contigo. Todo lo poco que siento, es por tu culpa. No he sido bueno contigo, y muchas veces no te lo has merecido. Nunca te he dicho nada de esto porque siempre pensé que no hacía falta, que tú ya lo sabías, y en caso de no ser así, me importaba un carajo.

Kyouya suspiró y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, que parecía que se le acababa con cada palabra.

- En serio, Dino, ya no sé cómo decir simplemente que… si no es contigo, no es con nadie. No hay más opciones. – Aquí tragó saliva para hacer el que sería el último intento de su vida. Se besó las yemas de los dedos y le habló con una voz muy débil. Él nunca pedía cosas.- Sería todo más fácil si me hablases, si de alguna forma supiese… que estás oyendo todo lo que te estoy diciendo…

Esperó unos segundos surrealistas y al recibir como única respuesta el silencio del gran jardín, dejó escapar una ínfima sonrisa forzada.

- No sé qué me esperaba.

Y depositó ese beso que había dejado en sus dedos sobre la losa de mármol blanco que se erigía ante él, con un nombre, uno maldito, que le perseguía en sueños, y dos fechas, una de ellas preciosa y la otra la que significaba para él la caída del mundo. Del suyo, al menos. Y pétalos blancos volando alrededor… miles y miles de pétalos blancos, bailando al ritmo de su desolación y la tristeza que nunca antes había conocido.

- Hoy no me voy a enfadar contigo. Ni te voy a decir lo muy idiota que eres. Porque ya te lo he dicho, he venido a despedirme, así que, Cavallone… fue un placer, y hasta la próxima.

Se arrodilló para levantarse, pero no pudo. Volvió a mirar la lápida blanca inmaculada, y como un revés propinado por la puta realidad, se dio cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras. . Ni Cavallone, ni Bucking Horse… Dino, el Dino que jugaba con él entre las sábanas, el que se reía de su orgullo adolescente perenne y se enfadaba con él por tonterías sin sentido… el Dino al que llamaba en medio de la noche cuando no sabía qué sentido dar a su vida, o aquél a cuyos brazos volaba con el puente aéreo Narita – Fiumicino porque sentía ganas de llorar y sin él se hundiría como el resto de los humanos. El mismo Dino que había esperado a que tuviese la mayoría de edad para tocarlo, porque _no __quiero __que __me __odies __en __un __futuro_, o _quiero __que __esto __sea __en __serio_. El que en diez años nunca le había negado nada y nunca se lo habría negado.

El Dino que le amaba. Que le amaba más que a nada. El que una vez le dijo _pídeme __que __deje __todo __esto, __pídeme __que __lo __abandone __y __que __me __vaya __contigo_, y él sabía que lo decía en serio. El que, si ahora lo pensaba, no había ganado nada con él más que problemas y quebraderos de cabeza y aún así había permanecido siempre a su lado, como el padre que nunca tuvo, como el hermano que nunca tuvo, como los amigos que nunca quiso, y como el amante que sería para siempre.

- Tenías que morirte, Dino… de todas las gilipolleces que podías haber hecho… de todas las formas en las que me podías haber castigado… vas y escoges ésta.

Y entonces Hibari pensó que si Dino había roto su promesa y lo había dejado solo, él no tenía por qué cumplir la suya, y se permitió derramar una lágrima o dos sobre la tumba, porque sinceramente, dolía demasiado estarlas reprimiendo mientras que inevitablemente en ese momento, se acordaba de todo.

Una sonrisa tremendamente amarga se pintó en su cara durante una décima de segundo, y mirando un poco alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie observaba, se postró ante la tumba y besó la superficie blanca, justo sobre el nombre de pila que utilizaba cuando estaban los dos solos.

Se colgó la americana sobre el brazo y se marchó de la casa, conociendo bien los pasillos que le llevarían hacia la salida. Atrás quedaba tras el gran ventanal ese jardín precioso, lleno de orquídeas, rosas, lirios, flores blancas todas ellas, en torno a aquél que tuvo un corazón tan puro que no podía sino estar rodeado de tal color.

- Kyouya… puedes venir el año que viene, o cuando te apetezca, a verlo. Si te dejas caer por Italia, acércate. Le hará muy feliz.

Un dolor punzante muy agudo pareció taladrarle el corazón y encogerle el estómago.

- No hables de él como si estuviera vivo…

Ahora la punzada de dolor la recibía Romario. Hibari siguió el camino hasta su coche, que le esperaba a la salida.

- Pero hazme un favor… cuídalo bien, Romario… que nadie lo moleste…

El hombre, con el rostro muy cansado, sonrió porque sabía lo que el estoico Hibari estaba sufriendo… ya eran muchos años de presenciar miradas e intentar ignorar evidentes escapadas entre su querido jefe y el guardián Vongola.

_Tanto para mí como para ti, siempre estará vivo…_

* * *

><p>Hibari se giró antes de entrar a su coche y observó la magnificencia de la mansión Cavallone que se erigía ante él. Radiante, poderosa, intimidante. Como él a veces. Fin del último acto.<p>

_Adiós, mi amor…_

.


End file.
